1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gesture recognition, and more particularly to gesture recognition for remote controls.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers purchasing many high-end televisions may be dissatisfied by a lack of compatibility with active 3-dimension (3-D) glasses, which may cause more adoption of passive 3-D technology in the home. One of the largest challenges posed by active 3-D glasses is calibrating them to be used with a set a particular TV display. The 3-D glasses generally need to respond to signals from an IR controller. Generally, the preferred way to control 3-D glasses is to measure the latency from a point in the signal stream to the screen itself. Once this latency is known, the glasses can be controlled by an external IR adaptor.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a controller to operate active 3-D glasses with a legacy TV. At least some of these objections will be met in the following description.